landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:MiriamTheEgyptianWing/Plates attack (final battle TLBT 5)
a plated sharptooth emarges from the trees, he has dark green scales as his base with yellowish-green spikes on his plates. his reddish eyes glanced on the ground, turning his head around and releases a small roar to a big roar. he bites on a bush that he realized the gang inside, he raises his head as making a big bite, making tiny bits of the bush fall to the ground. he spit the rest out of his mouth, showing a huge, toothy, grin. He emarged from the trees again, caught a sense of smell, he goes straight to it. Meanwhile, Littlefoot was walking around the stinky flower meadow when he heard a strange roar. he jumped up and looked up, the sharptooth releases a roar, so powerful enough to shake any rocks that are dangling in a hill. Littlefoot runs to the stinky flower meadow. "A SHARPTOOTH IS COMING" he yelled. the whole gang gets shocked. the plated sharptooth came and scared the gang off the meadow. "Never mind that Sharptooth...worry about this one!" Cera yelled. He bited some of the stinky flowers in the meadow as he spit then out of his mouth, and roared. The sharptooth continues to chase, crushing the flowers at his persuit. he emarged from the meadow, and keeps chasing the gang until they get to a big ditch, one by one, they jumped over the crevice as Plates climbed up the edge of the cliff. Plates got mad and leaped over the crevice, past the children. He turned around, facing the children. the gang runs past through Plates and Plates follows then behind. the children hides under a rock as Plates stepped forward. He sticks his mouth under the rock, trying to reach the children. "He won't reach us anyway" Cera scoffed. "But ew smell his breath!". the sharptooth lifts the giant rock very strong. the children scrambled as Plates bites the ground, he lifted his head up and spit the dirt from his mouth, roaring. he leaped forward the children which they backed to a edge that makes them fall into big water. As when Plates is about to bite them, Chomper bites his tail. Plates turned his head towards Chomper and trys to bite him off from his tail like a dog chasing its own tail. But, when plates is about to bite Chomper out of his tail, Chomper lets go of the tail, and Plates accidently bit his own tail. He roared in pain but Cera shocked and Plates turned his head towards Cera and releases a giant roar. The sharptooth continues about to eat the children, but Chompers parents came. First Papa sharptooth was ready to charge but the sharptooth stops the charge of Papa sharptooth with a headbutt. The plated sharptooth headbutts Papa sharptooth again. Plates is bitten by Papa Sharptooth. Plates slashes Papa sharptooth's snout and knocks away Papa sharptooth. Now Mama Sharptooth is ready to fight. The plated sharptooth slashes Mama Sharptooth's legs and Mama Sharptooth triped Plates. The plated shaptooth stands up and tail-whips Mama shaptooth in the neck, sending her to crash on the ground. "You can't do that to my mommy!" Chomper yelled. Plates approches Mama Shaptooth and Papa Sharptooth will battle Plates one more time. Papa delivers a tail-whip and Plates is stunned, unconscious. He falled off the cliff, knocking Chomper out. the both falled into the big water. as Plates and Chomper inhales at the surface. Littlefoot jumped in as Plates tried to bite Chomper one more time. but instead he washed away from the island as Littlefoot holds Chomper. Category:Blog posts